Talk:Appeal (Civ6)
"Adjacency bonus"? Hey Mythil, did you change the definition of 'Appeal' back to 'Adjacency bonus'? I think that's wrong, Appeal is a not an adjacency bonus in itself, it is a land tile feature which depends on adjacency. Each land tile has this attribute, but not each tile changes it for surrounding tiles (it usually depends on what is on the tile). So... what is your reasoning? Soltan Gris 15:47, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :It's in his edit summary: Civilopedia explicitly describes Appeal as "a special form of adjacency bonus.". —ZeroOne (talk) 18:22, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :Granted, but I don't think Civilopedia is the best source for such thinks, as it frequently gives misleading info. I suspect it wasn't even written by the developers, but by a third party organisation which was only given a superficial look at the game. :Analyze the way Appeal works! Yes, it's mainly influenced by adjacency, but at the end it's a single tile's Appeal score which matters, not what's around it. When you place a Seaside Resort, or a National Park, they will consider the scores of the tiles where they are being placed, not what has influenced them. Anyway, I won't change it, but I still think it's a wrong definition. Soltan Gris 07:50, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::I disagree - I think "adjacency bonus" is an accurate way to describe Appeal. As explained in the article (the first part of which, for the record, appears almost exactly as it does in Civilopedia), the terrain and features of a tile affect not only that tile's Appeal, but the Appeal of all adjacent land tiles. Arguing that Appeal affects the yields of certain tile improvements is completely beside the point, because the Appeal value itself is determined not just by the tile(s) on which these improvements are placed, but by the surrounding tiles and the features, districts, and improvements on them as well. In fact, in most cases, building an improvement won't change the Appeal of the tile on which it's placed (unless you're playing as Teddy Roosevelt and establish a National Park). ::By the way, in which instances have you seen Civilopedia give misleading info? I'd like to hear more about this. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 19:13, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Honestly I don't know what to tell you. On one hand, we do have an Appeal rating on each and every land tile, which suggests it is an inherent attribute of land tiles (instead of some vague 'bonus'). On the other hand that rating always depends on surrounding tiles, not on the features of the tile itself (you can confirm this by counting the + and - Appeal features on all surrounding tiles for a given tile, as per the Civilopedia entry - you will come with the exact Appeal rating of the tile, regardless of what feature is on the tile itself). But at any rate I insist that the fact that Appeal affects the aforementioned tile improvements is crucial, as this is the actual gameplay effect of the whole mechanic! When you place a Neighborhood, for example, its Housing bonus depends on the Appeal rating of the tile where you place it, not on the Appeal of surrounding tiles! True, their features (and Improvements, etc.) will actually affect that rating, but that's simply how Appeal works. As for the Civilopedia, I'll take a look and try to give you some examples. I remember seeing such info (although they might have corrected it with patches). Soltan Gris 20:53, September 21, 2018 (UTC)